


The Proper Beard Appreciation

by Scotland_Axel (orphan_account)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Beards (Facial Hair), Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-12 23:58:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13558335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Scotland_Axel
Summary: Steve groans, half asleep, as Sam rolls on to him. He feels a hand slide up his chest to cup his cheek and starts laughing as Sam starts to rub his face against Steve's beard





	The Proper Beard Appreciation

Steve groans, half asleep, as Sam rolls on to him. He feels a hand slide up his chest to cup his cheek and starts laughing as Sam rubs his face against Steve's beard.

Steve moves his hands to wrap around Sam's waist as the man starts placing kisses all along his jawline and cheeks.

“You know sometimes I think you like the beard more than me.” Steve teases, smiling helplessly.

Sam pushes himself up against his chest to look down at him and smiles, “Sometimes you'd be correct.”

Steve gasps as if offended, “Wow, really? How could you say such a thing?”

“I'm just showing the proper beard appreciation, plus I'm sure there's times you like a certain attribute of mine  _more_ than me too.” Sam whispers, nosing along Steve's beard again and humming.

“I do at times feel a deep appreciation for your ass, you got me there.” Steve reasons, and Sam laughs into his neck before kissing him there.

“Exactly. I wonder if you can grow a Gandalf beard, y'know one that reaches your belly button or something.”

Steve wrinkles his nose at the thought and laughs, “I don't think that'd be as appealing.”

“No, but what if you got the World's Record for longest beard? One day you should try that.” Sam says, and Steve shakes his head up at their bedroom ceiling.

“Unbelievable.”

Sam pulls back to look at him and says, “Yes, it would be.”

“No, I'm talking about you.” Steve replies.

Sam smirks at him, “I am pretty unbelievable, aren't I?”

Steve smirks himself and pulls the man closer, “You sure are.”


End file.
